callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations (map)/Quotes
"Tank" Dempsey |-|Trailers= |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Zombies= |-|Miscellaneous= Nikolai Belinski |-|Trailers= |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Zombies= |-|Miscellaneous= Takeo Masaki |-|Trailers= |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Zombies= |-|Miscellaneous= Edward Richtofen |-|Trailers= |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Zombies= Dr. Monty Shadowman Multiple Character Conversations "Tank" Dempsey & Edward Richtofen Dempsey: 'So, Richtofen. With all this mayhem unfolding around us, have you formulated a new plan? '''Richtofen: '''Yes, Demspey. My plan is to live through this day. If we can do that, then we still have a chance. '''Dempsey: '''Those kids in the house, they're actually us? Created from our souls in the summoning key. '''Richtofen: '''Ja, Dempsey. The children are us, but they are free of the confusion and delusion that has shaped our existence. '''Dempsey: '''So, this Dr. Monty. What do you actually know about him? Was he another Group 935 scientist or something? '''Richtofen: '(Chuckling) Oh no. He may call himself a doctor, but Monty is so much more than that. '''Dempsey: How do I know that this isn't what you wanted all along, Richtofen? I mean, throwing the whole universe into perpetual chaos seems like exactly the kind of thing you'd do? Richtofen: 'You are wrong, Dempsey. Just as Dr. Monty explained, this is not the future we had sought to secure. Something has gone terribly, terribly wrong. '''Dempsey: '''So, answer me, honestly. How much of this is your fault? Did our little trip to Alcatraz have anything to do with it? '''Richtofen: '''Be quiet, Dempsey! I told you, that's our little secret! Edward Richtofen & Nikolai Belinski '''Richtofen: '''I know you're not particularly fond of me, Nikolai. But I promise you, I'm really trying hard. '''Nikolai: '(Sigh) You should try harder. '''Nikolai: '''The children in the house, they are us? Are we to believe that they are vessels for our eternal souls? '''Richtofen: Ja, Nikolai. That is exactly what they are: Vessels for our eternal souls. Nikolai: '''What of these bodies that we currently inhabit? What becomes of us when the battle is over? '''Richtofen: '''You will see, Nikolai. Und one day, you will thank me. '''Nikolai: '''Your plan forced me to relive painful memories I would rather will left in the past! I am not sure I should thank you for that. '''Richtofen: You misunderstand me, Nikolai. I'm referring to the future; not the past. Nikolai: '''I fear that our future will soon be upon us. Our journey's end is rapidly approaching. '''Richtofen: Let us just agree to disagree, Nikolai. I have every intention of living a long und eventful life. Takeo Masaki & Edward Richtofen Takeo: We have travelled far, Richtofen. But what do you know of our true destination? Richtofen: '''We have to focus on restoring order to this universe, Takeo. Which means doing the kinds of things we usually do. '''Takeo: '''Questions remain unanswered, Richtofen. What of the children? The Monty Doctor seemed to imply that they are us? '''Richtofen: They are what we could be. Had we lived in a world unsullied by the evil that had punctuated each and every moment of our existence. Takeo: If the children are us, then what of, us? The bodies we now inhabit, what becomes of them when order is restored? Richtofen: That question has been on my mind for a long time, Takeo. I believe the answer is not one that would bring you any comfort. Takeo: '''Are you returning to your duplicitous ways, Richtofen? Do you have another agenda that we are unaware of? '''RIchtofen: I promise you, Takeo. I will make this right; with or without the help of Dr. Monty. Takeo: You have kept your word, as you had promised. I was shone the truth, by my own misguided path. Richtofen: Have faith, Takeo. Other than all the times I betrayed, tortured or tried to kill you, have I ever let you down? "Tank" Dempsey & Nikolai Belinski Dempsey: '''You still seem real mad at Richtofen. You having second thoughts, Nikolai? '''Nikolai: '''Second thoughts? My opinion of the German has barely wavered, but I believe we are serving a higher purpose. '''Dempsey: '''So, you do think this Dr. Monty is the real deal? '''Nikolai: I see no other explanation, Dempsey. But as how closely his goals are aligned to Richtofen's is something that remains to be seen. Dempsey: '''I know. And you put up a bigger fight than the rest of us. You think your gut feeling about Richtofen was right all along? '''Nikolai: '''Each of us has made the ultimate sacrifice in the name of Richtofen's plans. We have hunted down and extinguished our other selves. '''Dempsey: We'll fight side by side back to back; even if it's for the last time, Nikolai. Nikolai: Though I fear the end approaches, I believe Richtofen holds cards he has yet to play. "Tank" Dempsey & Takeo Masaki Dempsey: 'So, Tak. You notice anything off when we begged Nikolai's soul in Stalingrad? '''Takeo: '''Many things were off on our last mission, Dempsey. But I believe I know what perplexes you. '''Dempsey: '''The big beam of light that came out of the summoning fucker. It shot right up in the sky and I saw figures in it. You, me, Nikolai.... '''Takeo: '.....But no Richtofen. An intriguing realization. An unlikely revelation. '''Dempsey: '''I'll tell you what I think. I think our pal, Richtofen, ain't got a soul. Not sure if he ever did. '''Takeo: '''If our memory of Stalingrad is correct, why do you think we only saw three figures. '''Dempsey: '''Exactly. I'm starting to see a flaw in his plan. Specially, that we don't seem to feature. '''Takeo: Hmm, if our souls are truly within the children, then what is left of us? Dempsey: '''I ain't sure I like the sound of that. What if I don't want to be a fucking kid? What if I just want to be me? '''Takeo: '''Perhaps when the battle is over, our spirits will join in unity; ascending to another plain of existence. Takeo Masaki & Nikolai Belinski '''Takeo: You know that our journey has changed us all, Nikolai. Nikolai: However much I would wish it to be otherwise, I know that my past is gone forever. Takeo: Would you welcome a fresh start? For your soul, the chances to live a new life; far from this realm of violence and fear. Nikolai: '''I can not dispute that. The fact I allowed myself to do what I did, proves that. '''Nikolai: '''I do not believe the survival of our eternal souls is the real driving force behind Richtofen's agenda. He is a selfish creature. '''Takeo: '''I think you are mistaken. I believe this Richtofen has sacrificed more than we may ever know. '''Takeo: '''What do you believe in, Nikolai? '''Nikolai: '''I believe in a higher power. I believe this Dr. Monty may well offer us a better hope for the future; whatever it may be. '''Nikolai: Tell me, Takeo. What do you believe in? '''Takeo: '''My beliefs have changed greatly, but I will tell you one thing I know for sure, Nikolai. Even though we are bound by destiny, in our hearts, we are a team. Category:Zombies Mode Quotes